


It seems so wrong (but it feels so right)

by fanspiration



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, What Have I Done, its cute i swear, the title makes it sound creepy but it's just a wrong number fic okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanspiration/pseuds/fanspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron smiled to himself, then frowned. A.Ham could be anyone. He could be a creepy middle aged man who still lived in his mom's basement, who enjoyed tricking unsuspecting college kids into things they didn't want to do. Maybe he wasn't trying to contact his friend Angelica - maybe he didn't even know someone called Angelica. </p><p>Aaron's phone buzzed, interrupting his internal monologue. He jumped, dropping it on the floor in surprise, then looked around, embarrassed, but no one seemed to have noticed. </p><p>-</p><p>Aaron receives a text from someone called A.Ham that is intended for someone else, but responds anyway, and the two quickly become friends. But A.Ham may not be as far from home as Burr thinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It seems so wrong (but it feels so right)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my trash pit hell

_**Recieved: 11:16pm** _

_angelica, tell your darling sister she is a saint and i love her with all of my heart. see you both tomorrow. a.ham_

Aaron stared at his phone in bewilderment. Someone obviously had the wrong number, he mused. He considered ignoring the message, then decided it would be best to reply so "A.Ham" (who even signed off like that these days?) knew they weren't speaking to Angelica.

_**Sent: 11:31pm** _

_I've been called many things in my life, but I'm afraid Angelica isn't one of them. Sorry, buddy, you have the wrong number. A.Burr_

Reading the message through one more time, Aaron put his phone down on the desk and turned back to the essay he was currently writing. He had a sip of coffee and continued typing, interrupted several minutes later by a buzz from his phone.

_**Recieved: 11:39pm** _

_ah, my apologies. sorry for disturbing you, sir/ma'am. a.ham_

_**Sent: 11:40pm** _

_Sir, but no, it's fine. You didn't interrupt anything important; in fact I daresay you made my evening a good deal more interesting. A.Burr_

It didn't take long for A.Ham to reply, and Aaron found himself smiling when his phone lit up.

_**Recieved: 11:42pm** _

_nonetheless, it was rude of me. and, may i ask, what is it that has been making your evening so boring? a.ham_

Aaron was about to respond when his phone buzzed again, a second message from A.Ham showing on his screen.

_**Recieved: 11:43pm** _

_i'm a sir, too, if you were wondering_

_**Sent: 11:47pm** _

_I'm writing an essay for my Government and Politics class (which just so happens to be 8am tomorrow) so nothing special. (And yes, I was, buy I wasn't going to ask)_

Recieving yet another response, Aaron sighed, looking forlornly at his unfinished essay. Quickly typing out a few last sentances, he pressed save and closed his laptoo with a thud. He sat back, smiling, then remembered he had not yet read A.Ham's message. 

_**Recieved: 11:49pm** _

_ah, i know the feeling. good luck with that one, buddy. i can leave you to it if you like_

_**Sent: 11:56pm** _

_Just finished, thanks. Not up to my usual standard, I'm sure, but right now I really don't care. It's been a long week._

_**Recieved: 12:01am** _

_amen to that_

Aaron laughed. A.Ham had a sense of humour, he thought to himself, then winced as he saw the time. Class began in 8 hours. 

_**Sent: 12:03am** _

_It's getting late, I should probably go to sleep now. I'm not a morning person at the best of times, and staying up past midnight won't exactly help. Nice talking to you, A.Ham, whoever you may be. Goodnight. A.Burr_

 -

Aaron stumbled into class the next morning, barely awake but, thankfully, on time. Although the class was only an hour long, the morning seemed to last forever, and he quickly got bored. He discreetly pulled out his phone, checking it for the first time that morning, and was noticed there was a message from A.Ham. 

_**Received: 12:07am** _

_goodnight a.burr. sweet dreams_

Aaron but his lip, smiling to himself, then frowned. A.Ham could be anyone. He could be a creepy middle aged man who still lived in his mom's basement, who enjoyed tricking unsuspecting college kids into things they didn't want to do. Maybe he wasn't trying to contact his friend Angelica - maybe he didn't even know someone called Angelica. 

Aaron's phone buzzed, interrupting his internal monologue. He jumped, dropping it on the floor in surprise, then looked around, embarrassed, but no one seemed to have noticed. He quickly picked it up and was ~~disappointed~~  surprised to see a message from his friend, Theodisia Barlow. He and Theo tried dating once, but it was awkward and wrong, and they came to a mutual decision that they would be better as friends. And they were; Theo was now one of his closest friends. She was now dating Jaques Prevost, who was a year older than Theo and Aaron, and had graduated college last year. He was quiet and a little odd, but Theo seemed happy with him, so, in Aaron's mind, he was an okay guy.

_**Received: 8:51am** _

_Me and Eliza are having a film night tonight, wanna come? Pizza and alcohol included, of course._

He'd only met Eliza a few times, but she seemed like a nice girl, so why not. Besides, he was never one to pass on free pizza and alcohol.

_**Sent: 8:52am** _

_*Eliza and I. Sure, what time?_

_**Received: 8:55am** _

_Yay! Come around 7ish, see you then! And shut up, not all of us can have perfect grammar >:(_

Aaron laughed to himself, shifting his attention back to the professor. The lecture was almost over now, so he put his phone in his pocket and gathered his notes. It buzzed once more, but he ignored it until he was out of the room.

_**Recieved: 9:01am** _

_good morning_

Aaron grinned, and was halfway through typing out a response when he bumped into something very solid and very human. He looked up in surprise, almost dropping his phone, then down at the boy sprawled on the floor in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked, offering a hand to the other boy, who nodded and quickly stood, brushing himself off. 

"Sorry about that," the boy said sheepishly, playing with a piece of hair that had come loose from his ponytail. "I should have been looking where I was going."

Aaron shook his head, then gestured to his phone. "It was my fault too. I'm Aaron, by the way. Aaron Burr."

The boy looked up quickly, meeting Aaron's eyes for the first time. "Burr?"

Aaron frowned. "Yeah, why?"

"No reason," he said quickly, looking away again. "I'm Alex Hamilton." Alex looked around, then down at his watch. "I should be going..."

Aaron watched his retreating form in confusion. How odd. Remembering the unanswered text from A.Ham, Aaron quickly turned back to his phone and continued typing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Second part should be up soon :D
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr:  
> \- hamilslay (Hamilton blog)  
> \- nerdonthemoon (personal)


End file.
